Eddin and Kevin Chp 1
by ceruleanpoison
Summary: A story about Kevin and Fem Edd (Eddin) meeting again in college. Eddin works at a museum and Kevin is a coaches assistant. Kevedd relationship. Drama with Marie in later chapters. Nazz is Kevin's suport. *Please don't judge to harshly. This is my first time writing! But comments would be greatly appreciated! DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, just the story.
1. Chapter 1

(EDD'S POV)

Eddin properly pronounced Eeddin and often called Edd or Double D was very excited. She had just finished moving and setting up her new dorm room. She had managed to acquire a single person room in the newly built dorms on campus. Checking that she had everything set up for her classes the next day, she logged onto her school website. She then started the process of acquiring an on campus job. She had hoped not to work during her college career. However, she figured that if she wanted to save up and become more independent she would start with this. As she was scrolling through the job list one caught her eye. It was a job at the on campus museum. 'How intriguing', she thought. She quickly printed out an application and began filling it out. When she finished, she looked up the location, easily memorizing the directions, and took off. It was a ten minute walk from the dorm building to the museum. She made it there by 11 a.m. Walking in she was greeted by a small bell chime and an old man.

"Good morning young Lady. My name is Greg, can I help you?" The old man said easily.

"Yes, I am looking for a job. I went online and printed an application. Are you still hiring?" Eddin replied.

"I do believe so, let me double check. Your name?" He asked, walking back to the little office on the left of the doorway and waving for her to fallow.

"Eddin Vincent, sir" She said following.

"What an unusual name. We do have one more opening for a curator." He said, holding his hand out for the application. She handed him the papers and stepped back giving him space. He sat down at his desk and looked over the paperwork. Seeing that she had printed out a schedule he quickly pulled out his calendar. Taking out a pencil he made a few notes on Edd's schedule and handed it back to her. She took it from him easily and began looking it over. He had written in the days where someone was needed to work.

"Would you like another copy of my schedule?" She quickly asked.

"If you have another with you it would be helpful. Are you free right now? You seem like a committed and reliable person. If possible I would like to interview you" He questioned.

"I am free for the rest of the day" She answered.

"Great! Please have a seat" He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. Eddin sat down carefully and the interview began. The interview ended at 1 p.m. Greg told Eddin that she got the job and would begin working on Wednesday morning. It was currently only Monday and she had classes all day tomorrow. In high spirits and not knowing what else to do she decided to walk around the campus until dinner. At 5 she headed to the dining hall. She was done by six and back in her dorm room by 6:15. She decided try out her new personal bathroom shower and get ready for bed. She was ready for bed by 7: 30 and decided to read until bed time. She picked up her favorite book and sat in her chair. By 9 she had put her book down, set her alarm for 5 and crawled into bed. As weeks passed Eddin began to get used to her schedule. Weekends off, work on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays, and classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

(Kevin's POV)

If you had asked him what his plans for his future where about a month ago, he wouldn't have had an answer for you. He never imagined he would be moving into a dorm room and beginning his college career at an elite school. Yet, here he was, claiming his side of the room and unpacking. He was the first one to arrive giving him the chance to choose the side of the room he liked most. He had chosen the right side away from the light of the mirror and sink. Plus, it was a clear shot to the joined bathroom. Once everything was set up he took off to the practice field. There wasn't any practice today but he wanted to get familiar with the campus. He passed the library, cafeteria, a little coffee shop, and even a museum before he reached his destination. He memorized the times of the little coffee shop and the cafeteria as he walked by them. No one was at the field when he got there so he decided to sit on the bleachers and take in the campus from afar.

It was beautiful, he was lucky to get both a football and basketball scholarship. Plus the college had one of the best coaching programs in the state. He sat on the bleachers for about an hour then decided to head back to the dorms to recheck his schedule. No one but his parents and his old high school principle knew that he was a straight A student. He got to the dorms around 5:30. He still hadn't been assigned a roommate and the RA had told him on his way up that he might not get one this semester, which was fine with him. Once he was in his room he sat at his desk and took his schedule out of the drawer. He had classes and morning practices every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and night practices Tuesdays and Thursdays. Luckily if there wasn't a game on weekends he was free. At 6 p.m. Kevin headed to the cafeteria for dinner. He was done and back in his room by 7. He decided to turn in early for the night since practice started at 6 the next morning.

The next morning he was on the field at 5:45 dressed and ready with the rest of the team. Practice was over by 8 and he was showered and dressed by 8:30. He decided to head to the cafeteria to eat and then back to the dorms to try and find a part time job that would easily fit his busy schedule. But, he was stopped by his coach on his way out of the locker room.

"Barr, can I speak to you for a moment?" His coach began.

"Yeah Coach, what's up?" Kevin replied kindly.

"Well, I was wondering if you had gotten a job yet. I kinda need someone to help me. A um coaches assistant, part time of course. It would pay like a normal job. You interested?"

"Definitely, I was about to go job hunting. Of course this will look way better on my resume and it will be way more fun!"

"Sweet. Alright, would you like to start today? I know you don't have classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You can go eat first, and we can make a schedule for you when you're done. I know you must be starving after practice."

"You read my mind. I'll go grab a bite to eat and meet you in your office in an hour?"

"Sounds good, later kid."

"See ya coach."

Kevin practically jogged all the way to the cafeteria to get his food. On his way back to his coach's office he grabbed a cup of coffee from the little coffee shop he had seen yesterday. He was somewhat addicted to coffee, especially ones that contained caramel. He was in front of the coach's office ten minutes early. So he lightly knocked on the door. He heard a grunt and a mumbled 'Come in' and he opened the door. He and the coach had his schedule done within half an hour and he was quickly sent on some errands. Weeks passed and Kevin quickly got used to his schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here is chapter 2 as is still more to come! I hope you enjoy this! Please leave comments. I am trying to decide which way to go on my next chapter. Kevins POV or just move on with the story line. Let me know what you think.

(Eddins POV)

'Oh, oh no, no, no, no.' Eddin's mind was screaming at her as she read the name on the back of the all too familiar letterman jacket. He was sitting in a booth at the coffee shop, doing what looked to be homework. 'Why? I thought no one I knew went here. Why him? Why would you do this to me? You know how I feel about him. Why?' She kept asking the same question over and over in her mind. She had been in line for a cup of coffee before she headed to the museum when she noticed him. She quickly pulled the hood of her hoodie over her head and looked away. 'Do not let him see you Edd. Do not let him see you.' Her mind chanted as she ordered. She gave her middle name instead of her first hoping that he did not know it. Once her name was called she quickly grabbed her coffee and slipped quietly out the door, not looking back. She walked briskly to the museum. She got there fifteen minutes early and decided to open up anyways.

After opening and cleaning the museum to perfection Eddin sat down to do some homework. She was still in shock and was unable to concentrate. 'Why is he here? At this school? How cruel can you be? The point of going to this school was to get away from everyone I knew, especially my biggest love interest.' She thought. She was brought out of her thoughts by the little boor bell ringing. There where heavy footstep and then someone spoke.

"Um, Hello?" The familiar voice said.

'No, it can't be. Why am I the only one here?' Her mind screamed as she got up, straightened her cloths and walked to the foyer.

"Hello, can I help you?" She said as she walked through the door revealing herself.

"Um, yeah. I kinda have a history paper due at the end of the week an… No way, Double D is that you?" He was staring at her. His face had a look of shock and recognition on it.

"Hello, Kevin. It has been a while. How have you been?" She smiled walking towards him while holding out her hand for him to shake.

He took her hand and then tugged. Surprised she began to fall forward. He easily caught her and squeezed her tight. "I didn't know you went here. It's been ages dude. I have been good, you?"

"I have been great." She replied, shakily putting her arms around his torso and lightly squeezing. After a second Kevin let her go and stepped back. 'Is he blushing?' She thought as she looked up at his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just really excited to see someone I know here. I have been lonely without everyone around." Kevin almost whispered the last part.

"It is quite alright. I feel the same way." She replied, looking away with a blush on her face. Looking into the other room she remembered he had cut off his sentence earlier. "So a history paper?" She inquired.

"Oh, right. I um, I am supposed to use one of the objects in this museum as a reference. But, I don't know what to reference. Can you help me?" He questioned.

"I think I can be of assistance. Is there anything in particular that you are interested in about this area?"

"Sports" He giggled.

"Well than you sir, are in luck." She smirked and motioned for him to follow.

By 11:30 Kevin had all of the information he would need for his history paper. He had chosen to write about an old letterman's jacket that had belonged to the first coach to work at the college. While gathering information about the jacket Kevin had also been gathering information on Edd. Thing's such as her major, what she has been doing, her work and class schedule, etc. She had easily answered all of Kevin's questions and asked him a few of her own. At 11:45 Kevin had to leave for work. Once he was out the door and towards the end of the walkway Edd turned towards the door marked 'Employee's only'. However, before her hand hit the doorknob the doorbell rang again. As she turned around she spotted and out of breath Kevin holding a piece of paper out to her.

"I almost forgot. Here is my number. Text me later so we can hang out and catch up some more." He said shoving the piece of paper into Edd's hand. Before she could get a word out he was out the door, waving as he ran towards the field. Edd walked into the break room and sat down. She looked down at the numbers elegantly written on the paper. A smile started to spread across her face and she hugged the piece of paper tightly, being careful not to wrinkle or tear it. After a minutes she calmed herself down and put the number into her phone. Before she put it back into her pocket she sent Kevin a text.

 **To Kevin:**

Salutations Kevin,

This is Eddin. It was wonderful seeing you again.

A few seconds later her phone buzzed.

 **From Kevin:**

I know it's you double dork. It was great seeing you too. Wanna hang out when you get off work?

 **To Kevin:**

That would be lovely. Do you live on campus?

 **From Kevin:**

Ya. I'll come get ya after I get out. We can go eat or something.

 **To Kevin:**

That sounds delightful. See you then.

 **From Kevin:**

Later Double D.

Eddin put her phone in her bag this time so it would not distract her. She needed to finish this assignment, though it was due in two weeks. She liked to get ahead on her work. Time passed quickly once she was able to concentrate and before she knew it the little bell above the door rang. Looking at her phone she noticed it was 10 minutes past 5. She should have already closed. Sighing she walked to the foyer.

"Hello, how may I… Oh, Kevin it's you." Edd sighed in relief.

"Ya, you ready to go. I am starving." Kevin said smirking.

"One moment, let me grab my bag." She answered, walking back to the break room.

"Alright."

Once in the break room she began packing her things. Once everything was placed in its appropriate spot in her bag she slung it over shoulder so it crossed her body. The strap was on her left shoulder and her items where on her right hip. She then went to the back door to double check that it was locked and then turned off the lights. Then she made her way back out to the foyer turning off lights as she went. She had to run upstairs to turn those lights off. But, before she did she told Kevin to wait outside. He left mumbling and she smirked. She took care of the upstairs lights quickly and then headed back down the stairs. Once in the foyer she turned the open sign to close, turned off the lights, and set the alarm. She headed out the door while taking out her key. She locked the door and then gave it a tug to be sure it latched properly. Once she was satisfied she turned to Kevin. He had taken to sitting down on the bench and watching her lock up.

She blushed and stuttered. "R-r-ready?"

"Yup, let's go." Kevin answered heading towards the cafeteria. "You live on campus right?"

"Well, since it is required for freshman. Yes" She sarcastically replied.

He stopped walking and turned on her with his head cocked to the side. "Did, did you just use sarcasm with me?"

Eddin froze. Was he mad? "Sorry, my intention was not to anger—"

She was quickly cut off "I'm not mad Edd. Just surprised and a little happy."

"Happy? Whatever for"

"Cuz I have never seen this side of you and it makes me feel special" He whispered.

"Oh" Was her not to smart reply.

"Um, let's go eat ya?"

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 2 pt 2

(Kevin's POV)

'Ah there's an open one' He thought, sliding into the booth in the corner. The coffee shop was pretty busy today. 'Is there some big event going on or what? Normally, it's only me and maybe three other people here this early. Well, whatever.' He contemplated while pulling out his laptop and books. 'Let's see what I have due next week, since I finished almost all of my work for this week.' He sat there for about twenty minutes before giving up on trying to find a subject for his history paper. He was trying to change the song on his I-pod when he accidentally yanked one of his earbuds out. 'I should invest in some wireless headphones, these things suck!' He thought angrily beginning to shove the earbud back in place. However, before it reached his ear he heard the barista call out a familiar name. 'Mariette? Where have I heard that name before?' He questioned himself as he jerked his head up to catch a glance of the person. But, all he got was the back of some skinny yet curvy, pale skin girl walking out of the little shop. He stared after her for a minute. Watching as she walked over to the museum and unlocked the door. 'Weird, I know I've heard that name before but she didn't look familiar. Oh, well.' He put the earbud back in and looked at his laptop. 'Hmmm. Maybe the museum will have something I can use for a subject.' He finished his coffee, packed all of his stuff and stood up. On his way out the door he threw away his cup.

He began to walk towards the museum. 'I wish that one of my old friends went here. It's so boring not having Nazz or Rolf with me.' He thought as he opened the door to the museum and stepped in speaking, "Um. Hello?" Huh, no answer. 'I swear I saw her come in here. Maybe, she is busy' He though turning around and reaching for the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" A quiet voice questioned.

"Um, yeah." He began to turn around. "I kinda have a history paper due at the end of the week an…" He stopped mid word as he spotted her standing there. "No way, Double D is that you?!" He questioned feeling shocked.

"Hello, Kevin. It has been a while. How have you been?" She asked as she walked towards me with her hand out. He knew the gesture and easily took her hand into his. 'I really want to hug her' He thought when their hands touched. Without really meaning to, he tugged on her hand making her fall forward. He took the opportunity and pulled her into his arms. Squeezing her he replied, "I didn't know you went here. It's been ages dude. I have been good, you?"

"I have been great." She answered as she shakily put her arms around me and squeezed lightly.

'Oh man, what have you done Kev? You scared her, great going!' His mind was yelling at him as he blushed and let her go stepping back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just really excited to see someone I know here. I have been lonely without everyone around." He finished his little explanation/apology almost whispering. 'Oh man, she is blushing. How cute. Wait cute? Is cute the right word? No, maybe hot? Sexy? Adorable? Ya, adorable! Don't look away!' He was having this inside debate as Edd talked.

"It is quite alright. I feel the same way. So a history paper?" She inquired.

'Shit, I almost forgot' He thought. "Oh, right. I um. I am supposed to use one of the objects in this museum as a reference. But, I don't know what to reference. Can you help me?" He asked. 'Smooth move, stutter why don't you? Ugh. Well, even though I don't have to use an item in the museum it might make my paper easier, so why not.' He thought.

"I think I can be of assistance. Is there anything in particular that you are interested in about this area?" She asked confidently.

Kevin thought for a second, then replied with a light chuckle "Sports." 'Ain't much else at this school to do and sports have always been interesting. God, I love the way she speaks all proper and shit. Oh Lord. Is she smirking, holy shit my heart.' His heart beat accelerated quickly, feeling like it was going to combust at any second. Of course none of this showed on his face.

"Well than you sir, are in luck." She then motioned for him to fallow.

'Sweet, this paper is going to be easy with her help. So will finding the subject, it was a good idea to come here. I am so happy I got to see Edd again. Better not screw up this time!' He thought to himself as he followed her into the other room. The first thing she walked over to was an old letterman's jacket. She explained who it belonged to and of course Kevin absolutely had to use it for his paper. A couple of hours past as Edd and Kevin talked and by the time Kevin looked at his watch it was time for work. "Well, I better go. It's time for work. See ya later Double Dor..D." He mumbled as he walked out the door. 'How are you gonna see her later if she can't get a hold of you.' His mind questioned when he hit the end of the walkway. "Shit" he exclaimed quietly as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down his number. He then turned around and sprinted back to the museum. As he opened the door he saw Edd turn with a questioning look on her face.

"I almost forgot. Here is my number. Text me later so we can hang out and catch up some more."

He was nervous so he shoved the piece of paper into her hands and bolted out the door waving. He didn't stop running until he reached the gym. Then he slowed to a walk to catch his breath. As he entered his coach handed him a list of supplies he needed and once again he was out the door. Once on the sidewalk he felt his phone vibrate. 'Probably Nazz.' He thought pulling it out of his pocket. But to his surprise it was not.

 **From Unknown:**

Salutations Kevin,

This is Eddin. It was wonderful seeing you again.

He chuckled and quickly saved her number to his phone.

 **To Double Dork:**

I know it's you double dork. It was great seeing you too. Wanna hang out when you get off work?

 **From Double Dork:**

That would be lovely. Do you live on campus?

 **To Double Dork:**

Ya. I'll come get ya after I get out. We can go eat or something.

 **From Double Dork:**

That sounds delightful. See you then.

 **To Double Dork:**

Later Double D.

After he sent the text he put his phone in his pocket and glanced quickly at the list. Seeing the first item he headed towards the sports store just off campus. He reached the store around 12:30. Grabbing a cart he headed for the record books section which was in the back of the store. He worked his way through the isles grabbing everything on the list as he went. He had everything on the list by the time he hit the 3rd aisle in the front of the store. He walked to the register and checked out handing the cashier the school's sports card he was given. He gathered all of the bags and headed back to the gym. By the time he got back to the gym, put everything in its place and went to the coach for his next task it was almost 2. '3 more hours, I hope it goes by fast!' He thought. Which it did. Once he reached the coach's office he was asked to help analyze plays and figure out some ways to improve them. Of course Kevin was happy to do this, he was planning on becoming a coach and what better way to prepare than this? Plus he really loved sports so this was very interesting to him. By the time he looked at his watch again it was 5. 'Oh man, I'm late. Edd's gonna be so upset. Maybe, she won't. Maybe, college has changed her. Haha ya right!' He thought smirking. He hollered goodbye to the coach and walked briskly to the museum. When he walked through the door it was About 10 after. He didn't say anything. He just waited for the lecture he knew was coming.

"Hello, how may I…Oh, Kevin it's you." She sighed

'What, no lecture? Was that a sigh? What was she doing back there? Probably got caught up in her homework.' He thought. "Ya, you ready to go? I am starving" Kevin replied with the smirk from earlier still on his face.

"One moment, let me grab my bag." Came the light reply as she walked back to the room that said 'Staff Only'.

"Alright."

He stood there waiting, knowing that it would take her awhile since she was so obsessed with perfection. He saw her come out about 3 minutes later, with her bag over her shoulder. 'Same bag she had in high school, she really hasn't changed. Except the no hat thing.' He thought. Little did he know she had taken her hat off earlier so he wouldn't spot her and just forgot to put it back on.

"Kevin, would you mind waiting outside while I finish locking up?" She asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Y, ya whatever." He mumbled as he walked out and sat on the bench.

A couple minutes later Edd walked out. He had watched her turn the open sign and set the alarm. Then she fished out her keys and locked the door. After which she tugged on it making sure it was secure 'Heh, that's just like her.' He thought.

Then she blushed and stuttered "R-r-ready?"

'How cute!' "Yup, let's go. You live on campus right?" He questioned while beginning to walk.

"Well, since it is required for freshman. Yes." She replied cheekily.

'No way? Did she just? Is this really Edd or has someone been acting as her to trick me. Damn, it's hot when she talks like that. Pull yourself together!' His mind was having these thoughts as he turned towards her and cocked his head to the side speaking "Did, did you just use sarcasm with me?"

Eddin froze and looked up at him in bewilderment and worry. "Sorry, my intention was not to anger—"

He cut her off "I'm not mad Edd. Just surprised and a little happy."

"Happy? Whatever for?"

"Cuz I have never seen this side of you and it makes me feel special" He whispered it because he was flustered.

"Oh" Was all she said.

'Think Kevin! Think! Do something before this get uncomfortable.' "Um, let's go eat ya?"

"Of course."

He turned around and led the way to the cafeteria on campus. They both had account there so the food was free. Plus it was a buffet so Edd could get whatever she wanted and so could Kevin. So he decided that this was the best option. He could find out what she liked, although he already had an idea from her preferences in the past. He wondered if they had changed and decided to find out.


	4. Chapter 3

(Eddin's POV)

The walk to the cafeteria was short and pleasant. There was light conversation about the classes they were taking this semester. Once they reached the cafeteria they both pulled out their student ID cards and scanned them. Kevin fallowed Eddin to a table in the corner where they both set down their belongings.

"I'm gonna go get a burger. What about you?" Kevin asked.

Eddin watched Kevin walk over to the grill and start marking a piece of paper. "I think I will get a salad."

"That's it? No wonder you're so skinny? You need meat!" Kevin smirked as he watch Edd pick up a bowl and start filling it.

"I am a vegetarian Kevin. I do not, nor will I, eat meet." She grimaced as Kevin picked up his burger and began walking back to their table. As he got to the table he realized neither of them had grabbed drinks.

"Do you drink soda? Or would you prefer water?" He questioned.

"Cherry Pepsi sounds lovely." She smiled.

"Okay, be right back." He stalked of.

'Oh my, he is as good looking as ever. Has he gotten in even better shape? Those jeans look really good on him, and those arms… No, Eddin stop those thoughts this instant! He does not like you in that way!' Eddin was brought out of her thought by a worried sounding Kevin,

"Are you alright? Eddin?"

"Huh. Oh, I am fine, just got lost in my thoughts for a moment." She explained. 'Get a hold of yourself!' Her mind screamed.

"You sure? You look like you were in pain."

"I am perfectly fine Kevin. However, thank you for your concern."

"Alright." He took a bite out of his burger and that was the end of all conversation as they both ate. Eddin was deep in thought once more as they ate. 'I wonder if he would like to hang out some more after dinner. It is still pretty early. Would it be weird if I asked him to come to my room and hang out? We are friends and that's what they do right?"

"Um, K-Kevin?"

"Ya?"

"W-would you l-like to hand out some m-more after dinner. W-we can go back to m-my r-rom and watch a m-movie." She stuttered out. 'Why am I so nervous? Oh he looks upset.'

(Kevin's POV)

"W-would you l-like to hand out some m-more after dinner. W-we can go back to m-my r-rom and watch a m-movie." Eddin stuttered.

'Lord help me. I really want to kiss those beautiful lips. Focus Kevin, what is she asking? No way, did she just ask me on a date? No, she probably doesn't like me that way, probably just meant it as friends.'

"What movie did you have in mind?"

"Um, well I have a wide selection. You can choose one when we get there. Are you in the new dorms?"

"Ya, second floor. You?"

"I am in the new ones. But, on the first floor. I wonder how it took us so long to run into each other." She mused.

"Schedules probably? I am guessing you are in higher classes?"

"Yes. I took some college classes online in high school."

'I knew that because I did to. But, she doesn't know I am in higher classes to.' He thought. "Figured. Most of my classes are sports related, the others are just Gen Ed."

"Are you taking lower level classes first to get them out of the way?"

"No, I am trying to get most of my higher level classes done first. But, I am taking a couple of the lower level classes like the history one."

"Smart."

"Ya, didn't want to be burned out by the time I hit the hard classes. Ready to go?"

"Yeah" She answered neatly stacking her trash in her bowl. She then stood up and grabbed her bag easily swinging it over her shoulder. Kevin followed suit and grabbed his bag.

"Ladies first" He said. She smiled and rolled her eyes. He followed after her trying not to stare. 'Do not stare! But, her hips are so slim and perfect… Kevin NO!'

They walked to the dorms in silence and Edd pulled out her key card and room key. She swiped the key card and the main door unlocked. Once in the lobby she took a right and swiped the key card once more. She then walked through the door. She stopped in front of the fourth door on the right of the hallway and unlocked it. 'This could be another reason. When I get to the lobby I go up the stairs and to the left. We are on opposite sides of the building.'

"Room placement could be another reason we never ran in to each other." He stated as she walked into her room.

"Excuse the mess. Do you live on the other side?"

'What mess. This room is cleaner than a hospital.' He thought. "Ya, second floor and to the left"

"Ah, that makes sense. Do you mind?" She asked pointing to the show rack by the door as she took her boots off.

"Not at all." He said slipping off his chucks and placing them neatly by her boots. 'Wow she has tiny feet. Hehe, cute!'

"The DVD's re over there. You can pick out a movie while I set up the TV."

"Alright."

(Eddin's POV)

She watched as Kevin walked over to the bookshelf and started browsing through the selection. She turned after a minute to her TV. She plugged on the TV and then hooked up her XBOX. 'I wonder where Kevin will want to sit. I have the desk chair. He can sit there and I can sit on my bed.' She was contemplating the seating arrangement when she heard Kevin gasp. She turned quickly to him is shock. "Kevin, what's the matter." She asked.

"You have an XBOX." He gapped.

'Really. Is it that surprising? I guess it would be he has never seen this side of me.' She thought. "Yes Kevin. I have an XBOX. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No way dude. It's so cool! We need to exchange gamer tags. Do you play a lot? What is you r favorite game?"

"Kevin. Kevin. Slow down. How am I supposed to answer you if you do not give me a chance?"

"Oops, sorry."

"Yes, I play a lot. My favorite game a Battlefield. We can certainly exchange gamer tags. Would you rather play than watch a movie?"

"Can we? That would be sick."

"Yes let me get my other controller. You can sit on the desk chair."

"Sweet!"

They played XBOX until 10. Then Eddin had to ask Kevin to leave with the promise that they would hang out again soon. Kevin walked to the door, put on his shoes, and said goodnight. When the door closed Eddin smiled widely and jumped on her bead burying her face in the pillow. 'Today was one of the best days of my life.' She thought. After a couple of minutes she got up and got ready to take a shower. Once she was showered and in her pajamas she set her alarm and climbed into bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
